De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso
by StArLoRdMac2
Summary: Con el corazòn roto por un rechazo a causa de la mujer que ama Usa se siente devastado, pero todo no es lo que parece porque Mayumi Nishikino oculta un secreto que podría cambiar las cosas entre ella y Usa para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

( _No soy dueño de los personajes de Bokuwa wa minna Kawaisou y todo lo demás_ ).

Aligerare un poco las edades y que el timpo trascurrido dese el fin del anime y manga.

Usa x Mayumi

Usa: 22

Mayumi: 29

 **De la friend zone al amor solo hay un paso**

Cansado de un día complicado de trabajo en la tienda de te Usa abrió la puerta entrando en el recinto dirigiéndose a la cocina, había pasado dos años desde que había entrado en la Universidad al igual que Ritsu permaneciendo en el mismo apartamento como el resto de los huéspedes, contrario a eso todo sigue como siempre.

Por algún motivo en especial el joven se sentía deprimido al ver que otro intento de conseguir la atención de la joven fracasando como siempre, desde que entraron en la universidad su relación se hizo más distante ya que ambos tenían diferentes clases por lo que su tiempo juntos era limitado, Usa hizo esfuerzos para que las cosas sean como antes siendo diferente esta vez.

...

(Flash back)

Esta mañana: Universidad

Terminada la clase Usa se dirigió a la cafetería donde estaba la chica que amo desde que se mudó al apartamento, buscando con la mirada e la cual estaba sentada en una mesa con algunas amiga que hizo leyendo un libro, con un poco de tos Usa interrumpio su lectura consiguiendo su atenciòn acto seguido se le declaró a su amor-platónico en medio de todos los presentes que miran con interes la escena.

\- Usa, no se que intentas hacer.

\- Sempai ahora que sabes lo que siento dime ¿Aceptaras ser mi novia? Pregunto Estados unidos con una mirada llena de ilusiòn lo que duro muy poco.

\- No gracias, suena patetico. Dijo secamente sin interes regresando a la lectura de libro.

La felicidad de Usa desaparecio poniendo ojos color blanco al mismo momento que su corazon se rompio, si eso no fuera suficiente las risas de los presentes no era de mucha ayuda para el joven quedando petrificando por la vergüenza deseando que se lo trague la tierra.

con la cabeza baja se puso en pie dado media vuelta se va caminando.

(Fin flash back).

...

Eso y otros pensamientos pasaron por su mente en tanto abre la puerta del refrigerador tomando un refresco quitando la tapa rosca bebe sintiendo el alivio en su interior para luego soltar un pesado suspiro.

( _Supongo que Tagami tenia razòn, no se que le vi en promer lugar, no se si sentirme triste o enojado...vamos Usa ¿Que esta mal contigo? El y Hayashi me lo dijeron pero yo no escuche_ ) Penso estados unidos tomando su celular a punto de llamar a su amiga deteniendose al intante, recordando que tenia una cita con Tagami, si desde el festival ella y Tagami comenzaron una relaciòn brindandoles su apoyo deseando lo mejor para ambos.

Se escucha un golpe seco llamando su atención, pensando que se trata de un ladrón ya que la Sumiko fue a visitar a un amigo por lo que no vendría hasta mañana, Ritsu aún se encuentra en la biblioteca del instituto, Mayumi está en una salida con su grupo de generación, Sayaka de seguro estará en otra cita con algún novio ( _Esta mujer cambia de hombres más que de zapatos_ ) y Shiro fue a visitar a unos amigos por lo que se encuentra solo.

Escabullendose a la zona de chicas toma el bate con clavos de Sakaya y se dirige a la sala solo para ver a cierta oji-verde sentada frente a la mesa donde había varias latas de cerveza y botellas de sake vacías vistiendo un suéter color amarillo mangas largas y pantalones yeans color verde hoja.

\- Debí suponer que eras tú Mayumi-san. Dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio apoyando su mano en su pecho

\- ¿Ugh? Miren quien trajo el gato. Responde observando al peli-marrón con las mejillas sonrojadas pero aun estable - ¿Para qué el bate?

\- Pensé que era un ladrón que entro. Dijo sereno poniendo el arma contra un muro - ¿De todas formas que haces aquí?

\- Yo vivo aquí idiota.

\- No me referia a eso exactamente. Menciono con una gota en su cabeza.

\- Estoy cansada de ver a tantas parejas acarameladas y yo sin un novio…hip…pasare el resto de mi vida sola…hip. Dijo tomando otro trago de sake.

( _Otra vez esta ebria, en verdad es muy molesta cuando bebe…kami no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que es_ ) Pensó extrañó lo último sentándose al lado opuesto de su amiga bebiendo su bebida - Creo que ambos tenemos un mal día.

\- No sientas lastima por mi bastardo tú...

\- Lo digo por mí, aunque no lo creas no eres la única que tiene problemas. Arremetio estados unidos subiendo su tono de voz estando mas enojado ganando la atencion de su companiera residente.

\- ¿Qué puedes saber sobre los problemas?

\- Aunque no parezca mi vida también es difícil.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunto Mayumi alzando una ceja confundida.

\- Olvídalo ¿Qué hay de ti? Dijiste que saldrias con tu grupo despuès del trabajo.

\- Me han cancelado ya que la mayoría de mis amigos están en pareja yo daría mucho que hablar, ojala se pudran…hip.

\- No sé por qué estás tan deprimida.

\- Parejas enfermas de amor están ocupadas en todo Japón haciéndose ojitos los unos a los otros y yo sin tener suerte en mi vida. Dijo deprimiéndose en tanto su frente adquiere un color azul.

( _¿Para que hable?_ )No deberías pensar de esa manera.

\- ¿Tu que puedes saber? Contesto con mirada afilada al joven - Tienes a Rit-chan.

\- Ojala fue asi, cuanto me gustariaa que tenga razòn. Dijo con pesadez bebiendo otro soborbo de su botella.

\- ¿Eh? Pregunto la castaña abriendo sus ojos color verde.

\- Cada vez que siento que puedo acercarme, no es así, no importa lo que haga a veces que pienso que ni le agrado.

\- Habla claro hombre ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

\- Me declare a Senpai en medio de nuestros compañeros y me rechazo. Dijo Usa con cabeza baja para que no vea su sonrojo tomando por sorpresa a la belleza de ojos verdes, después de procesar en su mente lo ocurrido una carcaajada salió de sus labios.

\- Mira que eres tonto, solo a ti se te ocurre declararte en medio de todos eres un príncipe inocente. Dijo golpeando la mesa con su mano ocultando su tristeza, sabia de los sentimientos del joven por su amada senpai y los esfuerzos de parte del mencionado para acercarse fracasando en el proceso, debía admitir que a veces sentía algo de celos por la atención que recibía del muchacho.

(Si fuera un poco mas joven, demonios Usa Rit-chan no sabe la suerte que tiene) Pensò Mayumi para si misma sorprendiendose al al instante, no sabía si era producto del alcohol pero obserbando mas fijamente el chico que conocía hace 5 años se había vuelto un hombre más atractivo.

\- Da igual, ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no vemos unas películas? Hace bastante tiempo que no hacemos eso. Dijo moviendo la cabeza a un lado.

\- No cambies de tema. Dijo Mayumi en modo chisme.

\- Como sea, mejor hagamos algo.

\- No te creas que por estoy bebiendo soy una chica fácil pervertido. Dijo burlona.

\- Lo que quiero decir que no sirve de nada estar deprimidos… ya lo tengo, hace tiempo que no vemos una película de terror.

\- Ahora que lo dices suena interesante –Dijo pensativa poniendo un dedo en su barbilla – Bien hagámoslo.

\- Muy bien – Dijo poniendo un semblante alegre – iré a alquilar unas tú en tanto limpia tu desorden.

\- ¿Me ayudarías? Pregunto poniendo ojos de cachorro, para su mala suerte Usa ya estaba en la puerta.

\- ¿Eh? Lo siento… no puedo oírte. Dijo el castaño saliendo como rayo dejando a la chica con su desorden.

( _Maldito Usa se cree tan gracioso, siempre tal amigable con esa timidez y actitud de generico… hay veces que quiero golpearlo tan duro y otras veces que quiero besarlo… Ric-chan no sabes la suerte que tienes_ ) Pensó Mayumi congelándose al instante al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba ocasionando que un rubor aparezca en sus mejillas mientras limpia su desorden.

...

 **En la noche:**

Listas las preparaciones, sin interrupciones todo esta listo para la noche de películas, Mayumi ya sobria ponía la película en el reproductor en tanto Usa traía las botanas para pasar la noche incluyendo palomitas para luego ambos jovenes se sientan frente al televisor, al rato necesitarian mas palomitas las cuales fueron devorando con el pasar del tiempo en tanto disfrutan de la mutua compañía.

Horas después pasada la maratón de películas con el control apagaron apagaron el aparato.

\- Vaya que alivio ¿Sabes por qué me gustan las películas de terror? Pregunto Mayumi estirándose siendo interrumpida por Usa.

\- ¡Porque las estúpidas parejas son las primeras en morir!

\- ¿Acaso lo sabias?

\- Sí y tú sigues siendo el terror. Dijo asustado con la frente azul.

\- No mientas y dime como adivinaste. Responde golpeandolo con un almuada.

\- Dijiste eso la primera vez que vimos películas de terror ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- Que halagador que recuerdes algo que sucedió hace mucho. Dijo con una sonrisa - De modo que ya pasaron 5 años ni modo, ahora que nos divertimos ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Debo reconocer que un poco mejor, es más divertido pasar tiempo con una verdadera amiga que estar solo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, además eso no fue tan aterrador.

\- Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, ya sabes tú y yo es muy tranquilo cuando no tienes que lidiar con gente anormal.

\- Como una zorra que juega con los hombres.

\- O un pervertido mazoquista con mal genio. Dice a lo que ambos sueltan una risa al unísono.

La oji-verde al ver que Usa de nuevo estaba sonriendo sintió una calidez dentro de su ser siendo una de las cosas que amaba ya que siempre muestra una sonrisa amistosa que le parecía cálida, esa personalidad amistosa y tolerable suya poniendo las necesidades de otras personas por sobre él lo hace quedar como un buen partido para las chicas.

Con el correr del tiempo mientras más se conocían más interesada estaba en estados ùnidos desde que se conocieron lo vio como un mocoso del cual se burla y agrede fisicamente, con el tiempo se volvieron amigos y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta desarrollo sentimientos por el joven generico.

Era frustrante pero sabia que en ese tiempo era imposible por lo que opto por no hacer su movimiento en tanto seguía con su mala suerte de conseguir un novio ya que la mayoría resultaron unos patanes. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar a un buen hombre como su amigo? Sabe que solo tiene ojos para Rit-chan demostrando cualidades que a simple vista oculta como lealtad, tolerancia, bondad cualidades que son escasas en estos días, hay veces que el mundo era injusto con ella.

Solo que ahora ambos ya cumplieron la meyoria de edad por lo que no seria ilegal una relaciòn.

\- Bueno creo que es todo por hoy, la pase genial contigo Mayumi-san.

\- Lo mismo digo será mejor comenzar a limpiar o Sumiko-san nos aumentara la renta. Dijo soltando un pesado suspiro.

\- No te preocupes te ayudare, es lo menos que puedo hacer despuès de lo que hiciste para animarme. Menciono Usa con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la oji-verde se lanzo sobre su amigo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para luego darle un beso en los labios apasionado tomando por sorpresa al Kazunari que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par a lo que ambos cayeron al piso.

Con una mueca de dolor abre los ojos solo para notar que la oji-verde lo esta besando, ah era solo eso asi que no hay proble... espera un momento ¿Mayumi lo esta besando? Pensò mente reaccionando de golpe sin entender la reacción de su amiga, no es que no le agrade la sensaciòn culpando mentalmente al alcohol, en eso mecanicamente coloco sus brazos detrás de la cadera de la mujer para después volver a la realidad se aparta por la falta de aire.

\- M -mayumi-san….yo… Fue lo único que pudo decir porque la mencionada con un rubor en sus mejillas puso dos dedos tapando su boca.

\- Usa me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi, a pesar de todas mis bromas y comentarios tu siempre fuiste amable conmigo no dije nada porque tenía miedo que no me aceptaras por la diferencia de edad y porque sé que amas a Ric-chan pero ya no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos, solo te pido una oportunidad para ver que sucede.

\- Mayumi-san seré honesto tú también me gustas desde que nos conocimos, prefería verte como una amiga porque tenía miedo que te burlaras de mi como me sucedió muchas veces en mi vida, no negare que algùn momento tenia sentimientos por Ritsu pero con lo sucedido hoy eso termino, no sé porque te fijaste en mi pero hare todo lo posible por hacerte feliz. Responde Usa sonrojado mirandola a los ojos.

Acto seguido siente una mano de la oji-verde sobre la suya y por ende mira a la antes mencionada con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es suficiente para mi Usa-kun.

\- Me alegra saberlo Yumi-chan.

\- ¿Yumi-chan?

\- ¿No te gusta? – Pregunto mirándola confundido - Me parecía lindo llamarte así ya que te ves tierna y dulce.

\- Eres un idiota. Dijo golpeando cómicamente en su pecho.

\- Lo sé pero si estoy contigo no me importa. Dijo ahora con una sonrisa alegre - ¿Eso quiere decir que somos pareja?

\- Solo falta una cosa para que sea oficial. Menciona Mayumi con una sonrisa maquiavelica, sin decir otra palabra presionaron sus labios en otro beso que con el tiempo comenzó a intensificarse mientras se dirigen hacia la habitación de la mujer.

...

 **Al día siguiente:**

Temprano a escasos minutos de cumplidas la 9:00 Am los recidentes del complejor regresaron a su debido tiempo, en medio del area de chicas Sayaka camina por el pasillo usando su típico maquillaje vistiendo un vestido naranja sin mangas en la zona media usa un cinturón de piel y zapatos de tacón naranja, entrando en la sala observo el desastre en la mesa deduciendo astutamente quien puede haber sido.

Caminando por el área de chicas pensando que la oji-verde estaría durmiendo por lo que dejando salir su lado oscura aprovecharía en ser la primera para recibirla con un beso de buenos días, con cautela abrió la puerta de su habitación entrando a hurtadillas dando unos pasos más sin despertarlos llegando hasta su cama observando a la peli-marrón durmiendo en su cama en compañía de alguien que no podía verse su rostro que está debajo de las cobijas.

( _No puedo creerlo, Mayumi-san trajo un chico a casa, parece que le debo a Shiro 100 yens, me pregunto quien sera apuesto sera apuesto_ ) Pensò lamiendose los labios con una mano tomando la sabana que lo cubre.

Astutamente Sakaya dedujo que su amiga habría regresado con un ex-novio y ambos pasaron la velada solos, moviendo las cobijas descubre que a su acompañante quedando en completo shock al observar que se trata de nada más y menos que Kazunari Usa durmiendo junto a ella con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

De todos las personas que podían ser el Kazunari era la última persona que esperaba encontrar ya que no tenía sentido, ¿Acaso eran pareja hace tiempo? ¿Pero cómo fue que paso? Y si es ¿Qué sucede con Rit-chan? Era demasiada información para procesar en su mente pero se encargaría de llegar al fondo de esto, dando media vuelta se fue dejando a la pareja durmiendo ambos con una sonrisa de calidez pensando como usar esa informaciòn para su interes personal.

Minutos despuès el generico despierta lentamente aabriendo sus ojos solo para ver unosojos verde sin sus anteojos observandolo con dulzura.

\- Oyahio.

\- Oyahio Yumi-chan. Responde con una sonrisa observando su celular viendo la hora a lo que ambos escuchan a Shiro en el patio trasero cantando una canciòn preparando otro de sus inventos - Creo que deberemos dar explicasiones a los demas recidentes.

\- Supongo pero no seria lo mas loco que sucedio aqui.

\- Ah no lo se, mi chica es bastante loca. Dijo divertido Usa.

\- Oye. Se quejo Mayumi golpeando comicamente su hombro.

\- Pero eso es lo que adoro de ella. Responde propinando un beso en su nariz a lo que ambos se quedaron un rato ambos con una calida sonrisa.

 **Fin del One-shot.**

( _Nota: Vi el anime Bokuwa wa minna Kawaisou por lo que se me ocurrió hacer este One-shot para honrarlo ya que pensé que sería buena idea, también sigo trabajando en mis otros fic, existe la posibilidad que lo continue eso depende, en fin hasta la otra_ ).


	2. Chapter 2

( _Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Bokuwa Wa Minna Kawaisou y ya conocen el resto_ ).

Capítulo 2:

 **Confrontación**

Durante la noche luego de otro día de actividades en el patio trasero mirando el cielo Usa observa sentado el cielo iluminado por las estrellas buscando una respuesta que no llega, con un pesado suspiro piensa en los acontecimientos del día, fue un día difícil sin salir del inusual del complejo desde que se mudó y como pensó tuvo que dar explicaciones a más de uno acerca de lo ocurrido.

En el universidad fue ms sencillo hablar con sus amigos, durante el descanso en el patio del campus les contó lo sucedido a Tagami y Hayashi donde la amante de lo paranormal se puso molesta por las acciones de la lectora al ver que literalmente rompió el corazón de su amigo, en la última semana el genérico se la paso hablando acerca de su plan donde iba a declarar sus sentimientos a Ritsu, parte de su enojo se debía a que la propia Hayashi apoyo su relación. Su enojo cambio repentinamente cuando ella y Tagami quedaron perplejos al enterarse sobre su relación con Mayumi y aunque al principio se sorprendieron tomando la iniciativa Hayashi le dio un abrazo alegre felicitando al Kusanagi.

Apartando a su amigo Tagami a pocos pasos donde están con cara de pervertido le susurra al oído la suerte que tiene al tener a la chica guapa de pechos grandes para el acto seguido estados unidos con una mano se golpea la frente ante el comentario de su amigo, a lo que volteando la mirada Usa vio como Hayashi le lanza una mirada fulminante a su novio, conociendo a su amiga Usa sabe que cuando la adorable Hayashi está enojada no es bueno por lo que no duda que lo inteligente seria no abogar por su amigo.

Pero no fue nada comparado a lo que paso en el complejo.

….

(Flash back).

 **Esta mañana en el complejo**

\- ¿Usa-kun, Mayumi-chan podrían explicarme que fue lo que sucedió? Pregunto Sumiko con tono de regaño a los antes mencionados, después de limpiar su desorden los mencionados se encuentran en la sala ambos sentados en la mesa siendo confrontados por la administradora.

\- Si Sumiko-san pero sería más conveniente que estén todos presentes. Dijo Estados Unidos con su típico tono amable generando que el semblante de enojo de la administradora cambia por una de confusión.

\- ¿Es tan serio? Pregunto Sumiko confundida.

\- Yo no lo llamaría de esa manera Sumiko-san, sino más bien importante. Declaro la oji-verde buscando un mejor término para definirlo.

Al rato que el resto de los residentes hicieron acto de presencia, en eso Sumiko se dirige a la puerta la cual abre encontrándose con la pequeña Chinatsu que está de visita.

\- Hola Sumiko-san. Saludo a niña con una sonrisa.

\- Chinatsu-chan que alegría es verte por aquí.

\- ¿Esta Shiro-kun?

\- Si esta, por favor pasa. Dijo la anciana a lo que ella y Chinatsu se dirigen a la sala, la niña mira con curiosidad la situación presente, en ese periodo de tiempo Sumiko hizo un corto trayecto a la cocina trayendo un cuenco con flan para la niña la cual come.

Y hablando del viejo Shirosaki se encuentra golpeado como el típico masoquista como es debido a un comentario a cierta aspirante a Yandere que debería usar menos maquillaje, su inocente comentario le costó una paliza de nuestra encantadora Sayaka con su bate con clavos.

En todo caso le fue mejor cuando el policía lo trajo minutos antes, al parecer lo atraparon de nuevo haciendo de las suyas fisgoneando a las chicas adolescentes en plana clase de educación física en terreno escolar. Por fortuna el policía que pasaba por ahí lo arresto, a falta de pruebas lo soltaron.

Cuando todos se sentaron en la sala alrededor de la mesa por algún motivo notaron que Sayaka no estaba de buen humor, quizás se deba a que su ex en la entrada del complejo se tomó el atrevimiento de besarla causando que lo golpeara en la entrepierna con su tacón causando una mueca de dolor en el genérico sintiendo lastima por el pobre diablo en el momento que les dijo la causa de su humor.

Apartando a la aspirante a Yandere los demás ven curiosos a Mayumi y Usa ambos nerviosos sentados uno al lado del otro como si supieran algo que ellos no, incluso Chinatsu que esos dos se traen algo entre manos por la atmosfera sospecha que algo sucede.

\- Disculpe Sumiko-san ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Claro si se puede saber. Comento Shiro rompiendo el silencio rascándose con una mano la parte superior de la cabeza.

\- Es lo que me gustaría saber, Usa-kun y Mayumi-chan tienen algo que decirnos. Responde la anciana gentilmente acto seguido todas las mirada se posan en los jóvenes, reuniendo todo su valor toma la palabra.

\- Hay algo que debemos decirle así que iré al grano. Dijo el genérico.

\- ¿Usa-kun tu sabes que le pasa a Mayumi-san? Pregunto Chinatsu confundida.

\- B-bueno Chinatsu-san… es que- Balbucea Usa sintiendo el atorado en el cuello, en eso siente una mano apoyada sobre la suya, en eso gira la mirada a si derecha viendo la mirada de su novia la cual refleja una sonrisa adornando sus labios dándole valor al estar a su lado, tomando una respiración de aire continuo su argumento - Lo que sucede es que Yumi-chan y yo somos pareja. Declaro sonrojado dejando en shock a los presentes excepto a Sayaka.

\- ¿EH? Dicen todos a unísono en shock a excepción de Sayaka que comienza a sacar su lado Dere, fue tal la sorpresa que hizo que Ritsu al escucharlo rápidamente cerro su libro estando en silencio, tanto Sumiko como Shiro se quedaron callados terminando de procesar lo antes dicho en tanto Chinarsu sonríe alegre comprendiendo el problema ante su cuestión de que pasaría si Usa comenzara a salir con la oji-verde.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres decir que ustedes son novios? Pregunto Chinatsu recibiendo un asentimiento de la pareja que muestran que están tomados de la mano – Que bien, ya era el momento de que se dieran cuenta.

En eso las miradas de ambos quedan perplejas ante lo dicho.

\- E-espera ¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo? Pregunto la oji-verde incrédula.

\- No todo el tiempo, lo supe en el festival cultural mis amigas y yo fuimos a divertirnos y justo vimos como mirabas a Usa-kun de la misma forma que él lo hacía cuando no te dabas cuenta, debiste ver su cara de bobo como te miraba. Dijo la niña soltando unas carcajadas mientras un sonrojo fuerte aparece en las caras de los jóvenes pareciendo tomates.

( _No puedo creerlo_ ) Pensó Usa con ojos blancos.

( _Como lo dije, las niñas sádicas de primaria son muy aterradoras_ ) Pensó Mayumi igual de sorprendida.

\- Que bueno felicitaciones ¿Cuándo fue que lo hicieron oficial? Pregunto la abuela Sumiko con una sonrisa.

\- Anoche, nos dimos cuenta que había más que una simple amistad, estuvimos hablando con Usa-chan y vamos a intentarlo a ver qué sucede. Declaro Mayumi alegre recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de su novio.

\- Pero Usa-kun ¿Y qué pasa con Rit-chan? Hubiera apostado que estabas enamorado de ella. Interrumpió Sayaka arruinando el momento, estados unidos no hubo tiempo a responder que Ritsu con tono de voz débil dijo un "Con permiso" entre sollozos tomando su libro se fue corriendo a su habitación seguida por su tía abuela a lo que las miradas de enojo de la pareja se posan en la Watanabe la cual se hace la confundida con cara de "¿Acaso dije algo malo?"

…

 **Habitación de Ritsu**

\- ¿Rit-chan todo está bien? Pregunto Sumiko preocupada moviendo la puerta corrediza entrando al cuarto de su sobrina nieta quien se encuentra sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas y esconde su cara en sus rodillas acto seguido Sumiko acercándose se sienta a su lado con una mano apoyando su hombro - ¿No estas feliz por Usa-kun?

\- No es por eso, lo que pasa es que no es justo. Dijo la lectora permaneciendo en su posición.

\- No entiendo.

\- Usa-kun no tiene derecho a hacer eso, hace todo esto para vengarse.

\- ¿Lo dices por lo de la declaración? No creo que Usa-kun mienta, no jugaría con algo así.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Sumiko-san? Pregunto Ritsu levantando la mirada mirando a su pariente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿No viste el brillo en sus ojos? Se ve que está enamorado de Mayumi-chan. Menciono la administradora del complejo con voz neutral.

\- Eso no es cierto, Usa-kun se está vengando porque lo rechace.

\- Rit-chan no creo que hiciera algo tan cruel Usa-kun es un buen chico, debiste darle una oportunidad.

\- ¿Asi que es mi culpa que me odie? Pregunto con voz débil en sus palabras.

\- No pienso que te odie, pero no fue justo que no pensaras en sus sentimientos, Mayumi-chan se nota que lo quiere al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo. Menciono Sumiko poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? Pregunto la heredera del complejo confundida.

Dicho entonces su tía abuela comienza a impartir su sabiduría a su joven pariente.

….

 **Mientras tanto en la sala**

\- Sayaka-san ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Exclamo Usa.

\- Ya sabía de su relación pero no sabía que llegaron a ese punto, nunca pensé que Usa-kun tuviera esos gustos. Dijo la Watanabe adquiriendo una cara felina y con una mano hace de una garra molestando a la oji-verde.

\- Un momento ¿A qué te refieres con "Esos gustos"? Exclamo Mayumi con el ceño fruncido y una vena estilo anime en su cabeza.

\- No imagine que Usa-kun le gustaran la mayores, que atrevido de su parte. Responde la aspirante a Yandere con tono de burla.

\- Maldita ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Dijo la Oji-verde a lo que ambas comenzaron otra de sus típicas peleas forcejeando lo cual duro poco a lo que Usa interviene separándolas.

\- Ustedes dejen de pelear – Dijo dirigiéndose a la Watanabe con tono de voz serio – Sayaka-san no tengo que justificarme con nadie, amo a Yumi-chan y no me interesa lo que pienses al respecto. Dijo manteniéndose firme en su argumento.

\- No es que no estamos felices por ustedes, es que nos tomaron desprevenidos – Aclaro el masoquista conocido como Shiro con una mano apoyando en su barbilla pensativo –Ahora que lo pienso tiene mucho sentido.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunto la oji-verde arqueando una ceja.

\- Piénsenlo de la siguiente manera, uno de los rasgos de la personalidad de Usa-kun es ser amable y tolerante se complementa con la actitud de Mayumi-san y su personalidad directa, como dicen "Los opuestos se atraen"

Los demás jóvenes observan parpadeando perplejos ante la astucia de Shiro, es escaso que ver ese lado de su persona, drásticamente su momento de seriedad no duro mucho tiempo.

\- Además que corres el riesgo de que te contagies de la depresión de Mayumi-san y por ende sería una relación autodestructiva a filo de la navaja aunque las reconciliaciones serian otra cosa donde te golpearía por su mal humor llevándote a un nuevo nivel de sufrimiento, Usa-kun que envidia me das. Dijo enajenado de la felicidad abrazándose así mismo moviéndose como gelatina recibiendo un puñetazo de la oji-verde encabronada haciendo que su cabeza atraviese el techo quedando colgado ( _Tranquilos está bien, solo es Shiro_ ).

….

( _Fin del flash back_ ).

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Ugh… Yumi-chan solo estaba pensando en lo que paso. Responde Usa volteando a cabeza al origen de la voz viendo a la Nishikino saliendo de la casa sentándose al lado de su novio bajo el techo – No has dicho nada hace horas.

\- No te preocupes estoy bien.

\- Todavía no me has dicho como tomaron tus amigos la noticia. Dijo observándolo expectante.

\- Bastante bien Hayashi nos dio su apoyo aunque algo me dice que Tagami pagara por no quedarse callado.

\- Ah sí ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

\- No tiene importancia. Dijo girando la cabeza en dirección contraria intentando ocultar el sonrojo siendo inútil por lo que una sonrisa adorna el rostro de Mayumi.

\- Que suerte. Dijo con tono seductor al oído del Kusanagi aumentando el sonrojo del mencionado.

\- Eso no fue divertido Yumi-chan. Exclamo girando drásticamente con el ceño fruncido y ojos blancos a su novia mientras se ríe para su diversión propia al provocar a su novio.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… no estoy escuchándote. Responde a oji-verde con tono burlón.

\- Ahora entiendo porque Sayaka-san te hacia enojar.

\- ¿Qué me has dicho maldito? Pregunto lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

\- Era una broma. Dijo ahora Usa siendo su turno para reírse.

\- Humph. Resoplo con sus cachetes haciendo un puchero.

\- Por cierto ¿Ya le dijiste a tus amigas?

\- Lo hice, por al instante de decirles casi me dejan sorda con sus gritos diciéndome que no lo echara a perder. Señalo Mayumi con mirada pesada y de hombros caídos.

\- Eso fue difícil.

\- Tuo dijiste, no esperaba la cara de molestia de Sayaka no tuvo precio.

\- Para ser honesto yo esperaba más, no sería lo más loco que ha pasado aquí.

\- Pues Rit-chan estaba nerviosa cuando se disculpó.

\- Yo nunca quise hacerle daño me siento terrible por causarle daño. Responde con semblante triste.

\- Usa-chan no tienes por qué sentirte así, Rit-chan fue quien no quiso dar el paso y abrirse a ti, yo también la quiero pero deberá aprender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de lo nuestro? Pregunto Mayumi preocupada mirándolo seria.

\- Claro que no Yumi-chan, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca me arrepentiré de eso. Responde con tono de voz tierno y una sonrisa caída tomando la mano de su novia para luego besarla con ternura.

\- U-usa-chan. Dijo la oji-verde con expresión de timidez con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Yumi-chan. Respondió con una cálida sonrisa para luego ponerse de pie ofreciendo su mano de forma caballerosa a Mayumi la cual acepta ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

\- Sera mejor que vayamos a cenar o Sumiko-san nos regañara. Menciono la oji-verde recordando lo que iba a decirle antes.

\- ¿Enserio? La verdad preferiría quedarme aquí contigo mirando las estrellas. Responde con una falsa mirada de reproche haciendo reír a su chica.

\- Buen intento galán pero necesitaras más que eso para conseguir lo que quieres.

\- Si tú lo dices, pero no le digas a mi novia es un poco celosa. Exclamo el Kuzanagi bromeando.

\- Entonces dile que te cuide es muy afortunada. Responde Mayumi con tono seductor.

\- No estoy seguro, el afortunado soy yo es de esas personas que te hacen sentir especial. Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos a lo que ambos se introducen dentro del complejo sintiendo que encontraron a esa persona especial ansiando lo que el futuro tiene para ellos.

…

( _Fin capítulo 2: Esta listo, la actualización esta lista no será perfecta pero es un comienzo, no hay muchos fic de Kawaisou, algunos lo habrán visto tal vez no pero los que si quedamos con el mal trago del final por lo que hago una versión alternativa, en fin nos vemos en la parte 3_ ).


	3. Chapter 3

( _Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Bokuwa Wa Minna Kawaisou y olviden todo el resto_ ).

Capitulo 3:

 **Dulce amor**

A mitad de la noche el Kuzanari despierta alterado jadeando sintiéndose abrumado como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla derramando unas gotas de sudor a través de su cara, tomando unas respiraciones de aire se tranquiliza logrando calmarse lo suficiente gira la cabeza a su lado viendo a su bella esposa dormir con toda tranquilidad, una risa burlona se formó en sus labios viendo que habla dormida sobre cosas al azar. Luego pone su atención en el mueble de luz tomando un marco de foto observa la imagen de él y su esposa el día de su casamiento, en pocos días se cumplirían cinco años desde su unión, una sonrisa de nostalgia en su cara al recordar su expresión cuando le mostro la sortija, luego de tres años de relación Usa tomo la decisión de que ella era la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida.

La relación llego a tal punto que la pareja se mudó del complejo kawai a una casa cercana para mantener el contacto con los demás huéspedes, con el sueldo de ambos los asuntos de dinero no fueron problema, esa misma noche en el complejo se celebró una fiesta de despedida invitando a Chinatsu, los amigos de la pareja, la amiga de Sayaka Tsuneda Miharu consiguiendo una reunión de Nabe-Tsune estallando en carcajadas debido a los trapitos de la Yandere en su época en la secundaria avergonzando a la Watanabe prácticamente su amiga es un cofre de debilidades para a Yandere, al momento del brindis Usa pidió un momento la atención de los presentes para después se arrodillo sobre una rodilla delante de su chica mostrando la sortija y por ende le hizo la gran pregunta dejando a más de uno en shock.

Su tren del recuerdo se ve interrumpido al escuchar un llanto inocente, rápidamente Usa se levanta de la cama colocándose sus pantuflas se dirigió a la cocina sacando del refrigerador un biberón para después calentarlo en el horno, minutos después apagando el fuego con una mano sujeta la botella girando el reverso de su otro brazo derrama unas gotas del líquido confirmando que está en una temperatura bastante agradable acto seguido se fue a otra habitación.

Sin hacer el menor ruido se acerca al origen del llanto dentro de una cuna impecable pintada de color blanco carga en sus brazos a un bebe sin pasar del año color de piel clara con delicadeza se pueden ver entreabiertos los ojos azules a lo que bebe de su biberón el Kuzanagi con una mirada cálida se sienta en la silla mecedora tomando su tiempo para alimentar a su hijo.

Después de darle de comer coloca a su bebe mirando sobre su hombro en tanto Usa dando unas palmaditas en su espalda a lo que después de unos segundos el pequeño suelta un pequeño eructo, al poco tiempo se quedó dormido como un bebe, el Kuzanagi con cuidado lo coloca dentro de su cuna de boca arriba seguido de taparlo con su manta quedándose por unos momentos para observarlo dormir.

\- Buenas noches pequeño Mamoru. Susurro el genérico con una mirada cálida atesorando el momento.

\- Eres un adicto a no quedarte sin hacer nada, sino es por el trabajo estas concentrado al máximo del bebe. Dijo una voz femenina con un ligero tono burlón observando la escena.

\- Al parecer tenía mucha hambre, estaba preocupado.

\- Si pero van cuatro noches, si te sigues preocupando demasiado no duraras mucho si no duermes al menos ocho horas.

\- Yumi-chan tu trabajas tanto como yo, tú también deberías descansar.

\- También es mi hijo Usa, me haces quedar mal como madre.

\- Lo siento, a veces olvido cosas como esa no fue mi intención. Dijo el Kuzanari con una torpe sonrisa girando la mirada su mirada viendo a su ahora esposa Mayumi recordada sobre el marco de la puerta usando una camiseta blanca cubriendo su figura con una mirada cálida reflejada en sus ojos verdes a través de sus lentes, dando unos pasos envuelve sus brazos sobre los hombros de su esposo rodeando su cuello mirando la tranquilidad con la que duerme él bebe.

\- Se ve tan frágil, es muy lindo.

\- Igual que su mama. Responde Usa propinando un beso en su mejilla – También es amable y dulce.

\- Lo saco de su papa. Menciono la oji-verde con una sonrisa flotando su mejilla contra la suya muy cariñosa.

\- Cariño viniendo de ti eso es muy dulce.

\- Puedo ser muy dulce cuando quiero. Susurro al oído de su marido con tono seductor haciéndolo sonrojar.

\- Yumi-chan aquí no, no delante de nuestro hijo. Aclaro nervioso.

\- Que tiene de malo, si no te diste cuenta Mamoru está dormido, además prometiste que serias cariñoso conmigo. Refuto picando con un dedo el cachete del Kuzanagi.

\- De acuerdo tu ganas, volvamos a nuestra habitación, no olvides que Tagami y Hayashi nos invitaron a su fiesta de compromiso.

\- Si es cierto, pero no es excusa para que te haga mío. Dijo con una mirada provocativa causando que se estremeciera, cuando tenía posibilidad Mayumi le encanta estremecer a su esposo por lo que después de mover el apagador de luz ambos salieron del cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido.

….

En el pasillo Usa recuerda lo que paso en los comienzos de su relación, a pesar de lo ocurrido Ritsu hizo lo posible en su poder para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, claro jugando limpio lo que no duro al observar en la semana de primera mano que el amor entre la pareja era serio, recibiendo el trago amargo al comprender el clásico "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". Como en toda relación hubo sus altos y bajos, sin embargo de cada problema su amor se fortalecía superando los obstáculos, la senpai nunca comprendería como dos personas completamente opuestas se atraen mutuamente, dándose por vencida les pidió una disculpa, actualmente salía con un compañero de la universidad.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? Pregunto Mayumi despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en la fiesta del complejo?

\- ¿Te refieres a esa fiesta donde atrape a Sayaka intentando seducirte? Pregunto Mayumi arrugando su mirada al recordar lo que paso esa noche.

\- Te dije que no fue mi culpa, por algún motivo estaba ebria.

\- No tienes que decir nada, sé que fue una trampa de Sayaka lo hizo para hacerme enojar. Dijo la oji-verde tomándose unos minutos recordando ese momento, no era sorpresa que la Watanabe no estuvo de acuerdo con su relación, fue a tal punto que luego de que todos se fueron a dormir Usa fue por el pasillo en busca de un vaso con agua.

No sé si llamarlo coincidencia pero en ese momento se topó con Sayaka usando un camisón y con su típico maquillaje como arma no tardo en intentar seducirlo claramente teniendo una grabadora para engañarlo esperando que como los otros chicos caiga bajo sus encantos, el error de la aspirante a Yandere fue creer que Usa era exactamente así, la prueba clara de su lealtad a su novia era claramente eso, su lealtad ya que el Kuzanari no cayó en sus trucos, por simple hecho de que su reputación de come-hombres o porque el propio mantenía sus sentimientos fuertes por su querida Mayumi y nunca haría le haría algo así.

En medio de la discusión Sayaka intento acortar la distancia intentando ponerlo en una posición comprometedora, poniendo un alto a esto Usa la aparto arrugando el ceño y con tono serio le dijo que solo tenía ojos para su amada Oji-verde y que nunca cambiara eso.

Para su suerte Mayumi había visto lo ocurrido interrumpiendo en la escena haciendo que ambos voltearan la mirada a la antes mencionada, sabía que su novio no caería en los engaños de Sayaka y esa era la prueba, al ver que Usa demostró su amor y lealtad por la oji-verde, eso provoco que su agolpamiento por el muchacho amable aumentara, sin decir nada Sayaka se fue a su habitación con una derrota en su racha impecable sorprendida de ver que todavía hay hombres que tenían principios morales/leales a sus novias creyendo que esa especie estaba extinta.

….

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron por la voz de su esposo se hizo presente.

\- Yumi-chan.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

\- Por un momento te fuiste ¿En qué te quedaste pensando? Pregunto Usa con preocupación, la oji-verde se tomó unos segundos para pensar en sus palabras.

\- En lo afortunada que soy de tenerte. Declaro Mayumi coqueta pasando el brazo de su marido sobre su hombro sintiendo la calidez de su pecho.

\- Lo mismo digo, tengo a la mujer más hermosa de Japón.

\- Maldito Usa, me estas engañando. Replico la oji-verde arrugando el ceño mirando fijamente a su esposo con falso tono de enojo jugando otro de sus juegos.

\- Me refería a ti Yumi-chan. Responde Usa honesto y con una gota anime en su cabeza.

\- Siendo así, tengo una idea de cómo tratar contigo niño bueno. Dijo Mayumi con tono seductor a lo que no tardaron en besarse en tanto entraban a su habitación matrimonial demostrando cuanto se aman.

…..

Fin.

( _Notas: Bien lo termine, al fin me decidí por volverlo una trilogía, no sé si estará hecha como debería pero lo hice, no quede conforme con lo visto en BWMK así que decidí hacer esto para los que vieron el anime para darles un final, otra cosa es para motivar a otros para intentar su propias versiones, por algo se empieza, le pedí a un colega su opinión sobre hacer un One-shot de UsaxHayashi, creo en su potencial si se trabaja bien, será todo por aquí así que hasta la próxima, dejen sus reliews con sus opiniones, hasta la otra_ ) _._


End file.
